<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat on My Skin by cecania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987010">Heat on My Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania'>cecania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, last night in the devildom, there's a lot of plot and a lot of porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat had never bothered her. When people said something was too hot, she never noticed it. She could feel the warmth of it as it touched her, but there wasn’t a point where something was too much. But he was the Morningstar and he wanted her to burn.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A retelling and expanded view of Cadence's last night in the Devildom and the conclusion of Her Favourite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Heat had never bothered her.</p>
<p>When people said something was too hot, she never noticed it. She could feel the warmth of it as it touched her, but there wasn’t a point where something was too much. Which had made her mother’s life difficult when she’d been a child. How did you tell someone not to grab something because it could hurt when it didn’t?</p>
<p>So she hadn’t thought much of it when she’d felt a warmth settle on her skin after making her first pact with a demon.</p>
<p>Mammon had watched her expectantly as they’d sealed the deal which had faded to a confusion he had quickly covered. She had wondered what it was about, more focused on his reaction than the flash of warmth on her lower back. She’d written it off, she’d just made a pact with a demon. She’d read that there was a physical reaction on the non-demon’s part and assumed it was that. Then she hadn’t thought about it again.</p>
<p>Levi had been almost the same except he’d seemed to crumple in on himself a little, muttering about how he hadn’t done it right, how he was sure he’d done it right, he could feel it so why hadn’t she? He’d said too many words too quickly for her to differentiate them but he’d been upset and she’d felt bad. Even though she didn’t know why. Once again distracted from the warmth along her spine, a palm’s width above the last.</p>
<p>Beel hadn’t seemed bothered, more concerned with making sure she was alright and trying to figure out why she’d step between him and Lucifer. Maybe it was because he’d been so calm, talking with her more freely that she’d noticed it more. The warmth curling and coiling on her skin. It hadn’t been unpleasant but insistent. Telling her that she was missing something important. But then she’d gotten caught up in more of this family’s ridiculousness and dinners with Lucifer had started to thoroughly distract her. </p>
<p>It hadn’t been until she’d been stepping out of the bath one day that she had caught a glimpse of something in the mirror. Curiosity had given way to shock as she’d seen the three marks along her back, rough circles each outlining a different demonic symbol. They’d been a dull pink on her skin, like a healed burn scar. A brand but without the raised skin. An odd tattoo if she wanted to stretch the imagination. Everything had clicked into place-the warmth, their reactions, the feeling of missing something-and she had made enough of a fuss to bring Mammon and Levi rushing in to check on her. Which had only created a bigger fuss and compliments afterward of the strength of her throwing arm from Satan. And complaints from Asmo that he hadn’t been one of the ones to burst in on her.</p>
<p>But Mammon and Levi had seemed more relieved with the knowledge that yes, her skin was marked with their pacts, that it had been done correctly. And she hadn’t hurt them that bad with whatever she had thrown at them.</p>
<p>So she’d known what to expect when Asmo had declared that he was making a pact with her. She hadn’t expected him to want to <em> see </em> it once they’d been back in the room but she should have. He’d been curious that she hadn’t flinched when it had settled into her skin, had barely reacted but it was clearly there. There’d been no pain, no reaction from her as he had traced around the seal at the centre of her spine. She had tried to explain that she had felt it but that whatever heat was associated with it didn’t affect her, but he’d already moved on to a new part of her that made him curious and then the pillow throwdown had started.</p>
<p>When Satan had first offered to make a pact, she’d felt an odd flash of ice across her back in the spot above Asmo’s seal. She had had her reservations in the first place about it but that had made up her mind. But she’d watched him change over the next week, watched him learn to let go of what was out of his control. So when he had offered a second time, she hadn’t hesitated. There’d been a curious light in his eyes as he said the words, so formal when the others had said them quickly, wanting them out and wanting it done. But with each careful word he’d said, she’d felt the lines form on her. The circle was first, a slow brush stroke all around. Then the inverted pentagram formed line by line as he spoke, warmth following them, before spreading through the entire mark as he finished. There’d been no time to consider how it had formed compared to the others as a pair of shrieks had flooded the house.</p>
<p>Belphie had said the words slowly as well. The sounds of the party had been muted behind her, her focus on what he was saying. On what he had said. They both knew he’d taken advantage of her kindness, that his hatred had led him down a path that had seen a version of herself dying at his hands. She didn’t think he had fully let it go and the situation was confusing enough for the both of them with everything that had happened in a short time. But she was willing to give him another chance as the warmth spread out quicker than Satan’s but slower than the others’. His brothers had found them shortly after but she had heard Belphie’s quiet sigh as she had turned and his mark was there above the others.</p>
<p>Lucifer….</p>
<p>Cadence sighed and sipped on her champagne but barely tasted it. It had been so many months since she’d made that last pact with Belphie at Diavolo’s birthday celebration. Even if she hadn’t been looking to make any of them, it felt...odd to go so long without making another. But she had six of the demon brothers in pacts with honestly minimal effort on her part, which had elicited more than a few varied responses over the year.</p>
<p>Not that it mattered since she couldn’t exert control over any of them even if she wanted to.</p>
<p>A tingle ran up her spine and she turned to see Asmo approaching her. At least there was that. It was almost impossible for any of them to sneak up on her, their pact marks reacting to their presence in some way that told her they were close.</p>
<p>“What are you doing over here?” he chided, giving her a teasing smile. “You aren’t supposed to be alone on your birthday.”</p>
<p>“I just wanted a break.” It was the truth. Since it had come out at breakfast this morning that her last day in the Devildom was coincidentally her birthday, the house had been in a flurry of activity and she was tired. It had taken all of her energy to get the brothers to understand that she didn’t want a big day, that that was why she hadn’t said anything. She’d just wanted one more day with them because that was special enough.</p>
<p>No, that was wrong. Convincing Lucifer <em> not </em> to tell Diavolo it was her birthday and she wanted to quietly celebrate had taken all her energy. She still wasn’t sure how she had won that particular battle, but she had.</p>
<p>Her gaze drifted over the room. She’d left the party downstairs to wander the house before they had somehow moved said party up into the attic as the brothers had followed her. Not that she minded. She did want to spend time with all of them and this smaller room made it feel more intimate than the halls downstairs. But not everyone had come up.</p>
<p>“You’re sulking.”</p>
<p>“Mm.” She was already caught so there was no reason to stop.</p>
<p>“It should be because of me,” Asmo said, bumping his hip against hers, “but I can forgive you because you’ve at least got good taste.”</p>
<p>Slanting a look at him, she wanted to sigh. He’d suspected long before they’d made a pact but something about his seal on her skin had blown the door wide open for him to figure out her feelings. “It doesn’t matter,” she said, taking a sip. “It’s my last day here and it’s almost over.”</p>
<p>“Almost,” he repeated. “There’s still plenty of night left, Caden.”</p>
<p>Cadence pursed her lips and tried not to think about it. She made a face when he bumped her again. “Asmo, it’s not going to happen.”</p>
<p>“Well, it definitely won’t thinking like that,” he growled. “Sometimes you have to take a demon by the horns to get what you want.”</p>
<p>Given what she’d learned in her anatomy class about demon horns, she very much doubted she was going to do that.</p>
<p>“Caden, you’ve been eyeing him since you got here. You aren’t really going to just let him go are you?”</p>
<p>She took a drink to avoid answering. She really wasn’t sure. He sent the most mixed signals she had ever seen in her life. Some days she was sure that if she asked for anything more than the quiet friendship they currently had he’d laugh in her face for daring to think a simple human was worthy of his time. Other days…he seemed to want her with a passion that should have scared her but only made her want him more.</p>
<p>She’d been so sure he would kiss her on his birthday, that that gift would have been enough for him to understand how she felt, but she was still left on the other side of his walls, wondering if it was all in her head.</p>
<p>“You’re sighing like the world is ending.”</p>
<p>“Asmo, it just isn’t going to work.”</p>
<p>“Again, it won’t if you don’t <em> try </em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m scared, Asmo,” she said softly, the words leaving her unbidden. </p>
<p>She actually felt him pause, knew he was pulling back to rethink. “You shouldn’t be,” he said. “I know my brothers and you shouldn’t be scared.”</p>
<p>He could say that but the only one who knew how it would end was Lucifer himself.</p>
<p>“What am I, Caden?”</p>
<p>She frowned and turned to him. He was watching her intently and if it had been any other situation-and it worked on her-she would have thought he was trying to charm her. “I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you do,” he coaxed. “What am I?”</p>
<p>There were several things she could say-friend, pact bound demon, confidant-but with the way he was acting? “The Avatar of Lust?”</p>
<p>“No one does it better than I do,” he said and there was no ignoring the wicked light in his eyes, “and no one <em> knows </em> it better than I do.”</p>
<p>Well that was certainly true but she still didn’t understand.</p>
<p>“It took me two weeks to know you had feelings for someone and another two to figure out <em> who </em>,” he continued, his voice pitching lower so it didn’t carry. “You’ve been pining after him since you got here and I’ve felt it the entire time.”</p>
<p>“Sorry?” she muttered, hating that he’d pegged her so damn fast.</p>
<p>“Don’t be. All it did was make some nights more exciting than others.” He gave her a smile when she stared. “We can’t help how we react and it just made going to The Fall fun.”</p>
<p>She wasn’t going to think about that.</p>
<p>“You trust that I know lust, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then trust me. You don’t need to be scared.”</p>
<p>“You could be wrong,” she insisted.</p>
<p>Asmo sighed and rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky he likes stubborn ones,” he muttered before reaching out.</p>
<p>She didn’t move as he took her face in his hands, leaning in. “Asmo,” she said warningly when he got very close.</p>
<p>“Make a move, Caden,” he said lowly, holding her gaze. “Lucifer isn’t going to. Not the way you want him to. He’s played his hand and now he’s waiting on you.”</p>
<p>Even if he couldn’t charm her, there was no helping the way her heart began to pound at how close he was and she could barely focus on what he was saying. She could smell the champagne on his breath, could smell the scent rolling off him that was purely demonic and meant to entice unsuspecting mortals. “Asmo….”</p>
<p>He leaned in a little more, his smile curving into something more sinful and suggestive. “I won’t forgive you if you spent this entire year lusting after him and you don’t do anything about it, Caden. You wouldn’t want to make me upset would you?”</p>
<p>She wanted to tell him he’d never hurt her and that his powers didn’t work on her, but she was starting to sweat from how close he was and-</p>
<p>“Oi, you’re too close!”</p>
<p>Cadence sucked in a sharp breath at Mammon’s bluster and took a step back as the older brother hauled Asmo away. She looked away, staring at the floor as she tried to calm her breathing and her heart. She focused on Mammon’s words, on him berating Asmo for a varied list of offences tied to her, and it helped. Brought a smile to her face that he was always so quick to defend, no matter the situation and even if she didn’t particularly need it.</p>
<p>She was going to miss it when she was gone.</p>
<p>Damn it. She was going to cry and she had promised herself she wasn’t going to do that today. She wanted this to be a good day and if she started crying, all of them would misunderstand. Finishing her champagne, she stared at her empty glass and made a decision. “I’ll be right back,” she said, looking up at them.</p>
<p>All of them turned to her and she could see so many of them getting ready to protest her leaving.</p>
<p>She held up her glass and smiled. “I’m going to go get a refill.”</p>
<p>That had them relaxing, murmurs and agreement ringing around the attic and she slipped away. And very much chose to ignore the look and wink Asmo gave her.</p>
<p>She lingered outside the closed door, listening to them as they went back to it. Her smile disappeared slowly as she stood there. This was a good way to spend the last day. A very good day and she was happy with it...wasn’t she?</p>
<p>Her steps were slow as she walked away from the door that had started her down such an odd, twisting path. Sighing as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Cadence stroked her hand along the bannister. Going up these stairs had gotten her into so much trouble, even if the end result was helping this family start to heal. She glanced back over her shoulder as loud cries came from upstairs, the brothers arguing in a burst. It faded as quickly as it came and she couldn’t help a smile.</p>
<p>But it faded too as she realised that she was leaving tomorrow and wouldn’t hear that kind of outburst again.</p>
<p>She shook away the thought before it could bring her mood down too far. They’d always known she would only be here for the year; there was no changing it. Even if none of them wanted her to actually leave. How could any of them have known they’d feel like this come the end of the year?</p>
<p>Wrapping her arms around herself, she wandered further away from the stairs. There were so many memories in this house from her stay here. Most good, some bad, but all of them a memory she wouldn’t forget for the rest of her life.</p>
<p>Toying with her necklace, she slowly ran the crystal flower back and forth along the chain as she walked past bedroom doors. How had the year gone by so fast? The first three months had seemed like they’d lasted forever but after that...Lucifer had told her she had to go home and the year was suddenly over.</p>
<p>She bit her lip as she passed the music room. She’d spent so much time in there, studying, watching movies with the brothers, hiding when she needed a moment alone, spending time with him. Her gaze moved further down the hall, to the stairs. He hadn’t joined the rest of them upstairs for the ‘after party.’ She’d been a little sad, wanting to see more of him, but she knew him well enough to know he was stepping back, letting his brothers have more time with her.</p>
<p>But that wasn’t what she wanted.</p>
<p>Asmo’s ‘threat’ ran through her head again and she pushed out a breath. She’d spent a year dancing around this, dancing around him, and now all she had was a single evening. She had backed herself into a corner and there was only one way out. She’d never been particularly shy before but something about Lucifer always had her second guessing herself.</p>
<p>Descending the stairs to the main floor, she started toward the kitchen before she stopped. She could hear the faintest echoes of music, coming from further in the house. It was grand, haunting music and she immediately knew what it was. Cadence smiled again. Levi hadn’t mentioned that Lucifer hadn’t given the record back, but given how taken with it he’d been to begin with, she wasn’t surprised he still had it.</p>
<p>She listened for a moment longer and found herself drawn toward it, her feet walking a familiar path to the library. He was clearly in his study, another place she had spent so much quiet time, but was he done entertaining for the day? He’d set aside so much of today to spend with her and the others. Knowing him, he was probably tucked behind a mountain of paperwork as the music played around him.</p>
<p>Stepping into the doorway, she stood there and listened. The music was truly beautiful and sank into her bones to linger. Despite getting it for him, despite listening to so much music while they spent time together, she had never actually listened to it. Her eyes closed as she swayed gently, the notes wrapping around her and drawing her further into the room. There was just something about it that was so transfixing. It tugged on her heart and soul, demanding her attention.</p>
<p>Which was what she blamed her sudden moving forward on, heading straight for the secret door that was wide open. She knocked against it, not wanting to further intrude on his time if he didn’t want it. </p>
<p>“It’s open for a reason, Cadence. Come in.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and went inside. Her gaze swept over the room, taking in everything, before she settled on him. He was seated in front of the fire, overcoat draped on the back of the chair while he cradled a glass of Demonus in his gloved hands. But he was looking at her, that half smile, half smirk she loved on his face.</p>
<p>“Tired of my brothers already?”</p>
<p>She shrugged and gave him a half smile herself. “Just needed a break,” she admitted.</p>
<p>He nodded, seemingly understanding, and waved his glass at the other chair.</p>
<p>She took the offer and quietly declined the second one of a glass of what he was drinking. She hadn’t had much champagne tonight but she knew that she wanted her thoughts and memories of tonight to be clear.</p>
<p>Lucifer was quiet as well, listening to the music playing around them. “Do you remember it?” he asked suddenly.</p>
<p>Twisting from where she was staring into the fire, she blinked at him. “The music? Yes. It’s the Shadow Lords soundtrack.”</p>
<p>His mouth curled upward as if he was pleased with her answer.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it supposed to be cursed?”</p>
<p>Lucifer laughed softly, taking another drink before he set his glass down on a table. “After everything you’ve been through this year, a possible curse shouldn’t frighten you.”</p>
<p>She wasn’t so sure about that. She already had one curse to carry, she wasn’t looking for another one.</p>
<p>He kept laughing, a low chuckle that was more a rumble in his chest than anything else. “Every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me, Cadence,” he said.</p>
<p>“At least I kept you on your toes?”</p>
<p>“You certainly did that...and so much more.”</p>
<p>If there hadn’t been a lull in the music, she knew she wouldn’t have heard him. The quiet admission made her heart flutter. Maybe she should…? She was startled when he pushed out of his chair and held out a hand to her. “Lucifer?”</p>
<p>“Are you afraid, Cadence?”</p>
<p>Not of him. She took his hand and let him pull her out of the chair. She squeezed him without thought when he moved the furniture with a wave, his magic rippling through the room to clear a space in the middle of it. A startled laugh spilled out of her as he spun her around into his arms. But she followed him as he led her into steps. “The first time we danced you threatened me,” she said softly.</p>
<p>His mouth twisted before it smoothed out. “You can’t fault me that. You had come out of nowhere and in the span of a month and a half had three of my brothers in pacts. No one had managed that before.”</p>
<p>She knew that and she didn’t hold it against him. The memory had come unbidden and the words had simply left her. Maybe she had had more champagne than she’d meant to.</p>
<p>“You went on to claim a fourth that same night. I didn’t know if you were a threat or the luckiest human on the planet.”</p>
<p>Cadence scoffed. “Luckiest? For four pacts? Solomon has, what? Seventy-two?”</p>
<p>“He’s a sorcerer,” Lucifer dismissed, spinning her out smoothly and pulling her back into his arms. “And he’s only managed a single one of my brothers. You snapped up five Rulers of Hell in under three months.”</p>
<p>Not because she’d wanted to. But he knew that now. At least she hoped he did. “It’s not that impressive,” she muttered.</p>
<p>His dark eyes flashed with a moment of annoyance. “Have some pride in it, Cadence. Most of my brothers have never formed a single pact in their lives and yet they all leapt to give you one.”</p>
<p>“They did not.”</p>
<p>He raised a brow at her and she made a face.</p>
<p>“Okay maybe <em> some </em> of them did. But not all.”</p>
<p>“They’re content enough in it now.”</p>
<p>“Do you always talk so much when you dance?”</p>
<p>Lucifer chuckled, a low decadent sound that had her stumbling over her own feet. His arm tightened around her, bringing her flush to his chest and sent her heart stumbling all over again. “Would you prefer me silent?”</p>
<p>Not particularly. She followed his lead around the room, not sure what to say to him anymore as they both fell silent. But it was a comfortable silence, the same that always seemed to settle around them the longer they spent time together.</p>
<p>She sighed softly, happily, as he spun her around again and pulled her a little closer. Her hand tightened around his shoulder and she barely kept herself from leaning into him. This was nice. Another wonderful moment with him to add to the ones she already had. Except...he was going to make her fall even harder for him if they kept on like this.</p>
<p>There was no pause in their dance as a new song began. They moved seamlessly to the music, getting a little closer with every turn about the room. His hand was a warm weight on her back, pushing ever so insistently to keep her exactly where he wanted her. His gaze was rapt on hers, dark eyes holding her captive and not letting her look anywhere but him.</p>
<p>Cadence knew she was running out of time, knew that as pleasant as this dance was with him she was looking for another. But how did she even get them to that conversation? Did she even bother with words? They certainly hadn’t seemed to get her as far as she’d hoped. Were actions better? He had almost kissed her when she’d given him her present for his birthday. Maybe he-</p>
<p>“You’re distracted by something,” Lucifer said, shattering her thoughts. “Something left unfinished weighing on you?”</p>
<p>How did he do that? She stared up at him, wondering one more time how he could read her so well and not see it. Maybe because he didn’t want her the same way back? Asmo could be wrong. Lust was fickle and passing and not what she wanted. She wanted so much more. But he was so damn confusing and she didn’t know what to do about anything, about him!</p>
<p>“Cadence?”</p>
<p>Did he have to say her name like that? No one else said it that way, made it feel so special, so perfect. Why did he have to twist her up so that she didn’t know what to do, what to say, and-“I don’t have a pact with you.”</p>
<p>Lucifer stopped and she froze as she realised what had just happened. Of all the things to come out of her mouth, it had been <em> that </em>?! That wasn’t even remotely what she wanted!</p>
<p>The air in the room went cold and she wondered if there was a way to fix this. “Lucifer, listen I-”</p>
<p>“A pact, you say?” he mused, his voice gone deeper in a way that had bumps rising across her skin. In an unpleasant, she knew she had fucked up way.</p>
<p>She didn’t say anything, staring up at him, and very aware of how close they were, of how tightly he was holding her.</p>
<p>“I see,” Lucifer said, dark eyes narrowing until all she could see was a red glow. “You’ve made pacts with all of my brothers and only I am left.”</p>
<p>No. No, that wasn’t what she had wanted to say!</p>
<p>“Do you really want to make a pact with me? Truly?”</p>
<p>Cadence tried to take a step back from him but he held her fast. The look on his face was <em> wrong </em> and she didn’t want this to go any further. “Lucifer, listen to me. I didn’t-”</p>
<p>A blast of warmth washed through her, the only indication of just how far that dumb question had pushed him. “I don’t know how my brothers felt about making a pact with you, but I am more than a name to be crossed off of your list.” He paused, his expression darkening to match his mood. “I can’t have you lumping me together with everyone else. That won’t do.”</p>
<p>There was anger in his voice now and her eyes widened when he shifted, the human guise giving way to his true form. She was close enough she felt that warmth morph into something hotter, felt it sink into her in warning. But she didn’t, couldn’t move. Even without him holding onto her, she wouldn’t have gone anywhere. She had brought this on herself and she was not going to give him any more reasons to be mad at her.</p>
<p>A hint of surprise touched his face but it was overshadowed by that anger. “You aren’t going to run?” he cooed, his voice dripping with rage to cover everything else. “You’ve certainly got guts, don’t you? I’ve always found that aspect of you irritating.”</p>
<p>She trembled as his hands squeezed her, his claws pricking through his gloves to sting her.</p>
<p>“But as irritating as it is,” he continued, his voice shifting, warping into something twisted with his emotions, “it’s even more endearing.”</p>
<p>A flash of heat settled between her shoulders, lingering above where Belphie’s mark was etched into her skin. Was he actually going to…? She hadn’t meant for this to happen but...was it supposed? </p>
<p>“Now listen and listen well,” Lucifer said, his voice dropping even lower. “I will not be your possession.”</p>
<p>Is that how he saw pacts? Is that how everyone saw pacts? Why hadn’t anyone told her!</p>
<p>“I won’t belong to you. <em> You will belong to me. </em>”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. Her skin was tightening over her spine, all the pacts lighting up and reacting to <em> him </em>. Or maybe it was simply her reacting. Either way, the heat sinking into her was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Was this what people usually felt when something was too hot? </p>
<p>“So, what will it be?” he purred, a threat laced through his words. “Will you make a pact with me, Cadence?”</p>
<p>This was wrong, it wasn’t what she wanted when she walked in but she had started this mess. She was going to see it through. God only knew what would happen if she tried to tell him no now. “Yes.” Her voice was soft but it didn’t waver and neither did she. She hadn’t backed down to him before, she wasn’t starting now.</p>
<p>Lucifer’s jaw flexed, a hint of irritation about him that made her wonder if he’d wanted her to say no. “...Good. Then let it be done.”</p>
<p>She rose up on her toes, a gasp escaping her as fire surged along her spine in time with the first word he spoke. The Infernal flowed over and through her, racing over her body before ending at the lines etching their home in her skin. Her fingers dug into him at the blaze his pact was creating that was a far cry from the warmth the other pact marks had created. She suddenly wanted to curse herself for a fool.</p>
<p>He was the Morningstar. Of course he burned hotter than anything she had ever known in her short life. And yet...it still didn’t hurt.</p>
<p>The last rasping word left him and his mark throbbed in time with her breathing. Or was it her heartbeat? ...Maybe it was his. His gaze and grasp were utterly possessive as he watched her. His entire presence hung around her, overwhelming and prideful and yet...something still wasn’t right. There was still an emotion under all this anger and bluster she hadn’t seen yet.</p>
<p>“As of this moment, Cadence,” Lucifer said lowly, “you are <em> mine </em>.”</p>
<p>No, she had been his for so much longer than he knew. The throbbing hadn’t subsided and she was sure now that it matched her pounding heart. She was his? Did he have any idea how right he was?</p>
<p>“I assume that takes care of all your loose ends?”</p>
<p>She had made such a mistake asking for this instead of him. The anger was coating his words again and she knew he was using it to deflect her. She had taken a wrong turn in this dance but it wasn’t over yet. Staring at him, her emotions calmed as his mark throbbed once more and she knew. “No,” Cadence breathed, shaking her hand out of his hold.</p>
<p>“No?” he repeated, confusion breaking through the anger enough for her to see what was really behind it. What he didn’t want her to see. The longing that she hadn’t imagined.</p>
<p>“There’s one more,” she whispered, gripping his collar and pulling.</p>
<p>Resistance gave way to realisation as she lifted to meet him and he closed the gap swiftly. He met her, passion and hunger flowing into her as his mouth found hers. Hands grasped at her, hauling her closer so only their clothes lay between them. Lips, fang, and tongue moved against her, caught between a demand and a plea for her to let him have more of her.</p>
<p>His moan as she did lit her back up, his mark roaring back to life. It pulsed with every swipe of his tongue, nip of his teeth, and grew as his emotions poured into her. He put his everything into their kiss and wanted all of her in return. He had claimed her as his own, wanted further proof of it, and she gave it. He was her Moringstar and she was his to burn.</p>
<p>Or try to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room was spinning around her but she didn’t know if it was because she needed to breathe or because Lucifer was kissing her like the realms were ending. Maybe it was simply that he was finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kissing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence gasped, clinging to the front of his jacket. His hands were tight on her hips, not letting her move even if he had let her pull away from their kiss. The heat in his dark gaze tempted her with the thought of letting herself burn. His mark was still blazing on her skin, burning with the light he was named after, and for once in her life she properly felt the heat behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it still didn’t hurt and she didn’t want him to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grasping her chin, Lucifer didn’t let her look away from him as he breathed just as heavily as she was. His sigil had firmly branded itself below her nape, seeming to swell as he kissed her. There was no hiding this one, not that she had actively hid the others. But it was sitting proudly at the top and making it almost impossible not to notice. “Do you feel it?” he asked, his voice low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she breathed. But why did this one feel different from the others? Was it because he had said she was his instead? Did pacts work like that? Would she still have the mark if he was the one exerting power? Or had they merely been words to soothe his pride at her sudden remark?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes grew heavy lidded, his thumb shifting to slowly swipe over her lower lip. His glove was soft but she longed for his lips again. “You made me wait longer than I expected, Cadence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did she admit that she hadn’t actually wanted to ask him for the pact? That in her continued confusion over him she had merely blurted it out? “I’m sorry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer chuckled. “You are not,” he countered. His head tilted, bangs falling across his face to shadow one half of it. “I was beginning to think that letting you decide when to take this further was a mistake, but one night is better than none.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…He wasn’t talking about the pact at all. Her heart stumbled a bit when she realised what he was saying. “You...really did want this too?” she asked, not caring if she sounded stupid. She wanted this spelt out so she wouldn’t misunderstand him. There’d been enough of that over the course of the year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted you,” Lucifer corrected. “But after everything with Belphie, I decided it would be best if you chose what would happen between us and when.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes it was hard to sort through what had happened in her original timeline and what had happened here in this one. He’d threatened to rip her limb from limb when she had broached the subject of making up with Belphegor. He’d pleaded with her to save that same brother when Diavolo had taken him and proposed the method to answer his question. But...she didn’t know how much of that had happened here, if any of it had. All of her memories were tied to the timeline she had come from and she didn’t know what had transpired between Lucifer and the Cadence that had disappeared. But she had lived through them thinking she had died because of Belphie and the revelation to them that her ‘imaginary’ friend growing up had been the spirit of their long dead sister. The house had been thrown into chaos for weeks and it made sense that he had stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But did this mean that this time’s Cadence had also told him the truth about which brother she’d been interested in when he’d asked?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A muffled noise left her as he kissed her suddenly, roughly, drawing her back into the moment. Back to him. She melted against him as his tongue slipped along hers, no resistance in her as he stroked a different kind of heat to life inside her. It was a struggle to get her eyes open when he smoothly pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you were thinking about but this is better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence blinked before laughing softly. “I was thinking about you,” she said dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no hiding the pleased light in his eyes. “Why would you think about me when I’m right here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like she didn’t think about him regardless of whether he was there or not. Sliding her hands up his chest, she looped them around his neck and teased the ends of his hair. “This year has just been a lot,” she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regrets?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Cadence breathed, rising on her toes and pulling him toward her again. She could think about everything later. They only had one night because she had spent too long thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pleased noise rumbled through his chest and made her shiver. Her hands tangled in his hair as he hauled her closer, his arm banding across her back. She lost herself in their kiss, in him. She wanted to give him every moment of tonight that she had to give.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprise flooded her when he suddenly stiffened and growled at her when her hand brushed against his horn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence gasped as his arm tightened around her and he hefted her off her feet. “Lucifer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blazing eyes met hers but for once it wasn’t anger that lit them up this way. Her breath froze in her lungs as she saw the desire there, no longer hidden or unchecked as he looked at her. “Be careful, little human,” he warned, his voice a raw rasp. “You’re playing with fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him, her heart pounding. The sensible part of her brain told her to back down, to let this go. She knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what that touch would have done to him, even though she hadn’t meant to do it. But she had made so many bad decisions tonight already and they were working out for her. What was one more? She smiled at the low hiss that spilled from him as she rubbed at the spot between his horn and ear before her fingers slid up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d barely touched him before the room spun again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence squeaked as she was pressed to one of his couches, his weight pinning her to it. She didn’t move as he propped himself on his forearms above her, leaning into her. His wings rustled behind him, his heavy breaths fanning her face. She bit her lip as the heat from his body sank into her, warming her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I warned you,” Lucifer said lowly. “I don’t usually give warnings and you ignored it anyways. Like you always do”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been burnt before,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cadence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer, you’ve spent a year with me. Do you really think that I’m going to back down </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him try not to respond, to try not to react to her, but it didn’t work. Maybe it was the pact. Maybe it was the promise of being intimate. Maybe it was something else. But his walls were coming down and she could read him easier. And protest all he wanted, she knew he liked it when she pushed back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching for him again, she wasn’t surprised when he caught her hands and pinned them on either side of her head. “Now, how is this going to work?” she murmured. “You’ve waited for me and now you won’t let me touch you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept breathing, staring at her hotly. “Behave,” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another deep inhale and a slow hiss out as she rolled her hips against him. “I will fuck you until you can’t walk,” Lucifer said lowly, his voice having that delicious demonic rasp in it again. “I will fuck you until you can’t beg me to stop. I will fuck you until I am the only thing you crave. I will fuck you until you’re completely mine, inside and out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Were those supposed to be threats? Because they were setting her blood on fire...and he knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head cocked as he looked at her. “Have some sense of self preservation, Cadence. I want you far more than once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t say things like that,” she breathed, her imagination spinning them to life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth and he pressed his forehead to hers. He held her gaze, his hands tightening around her wrists as he stayed above her. “As much as I want to,” he finally said, his words evenly spaced, “it wouldn’t be appropriate to send you back like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to tell him that she didn’t care, wanted to tell him that she could take what he could give.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fight me on this, Cadence,” he warned. “You’re going to give me this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will you give me in return?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, the look on his face!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wriggled her leg out from under him, wrapping around him to draw him closer to her. He settled himself easily between her thighs, moving to fit himself against her. “That,” she whispered, pushing into him even as he thrust against her. “Give me that, Lucifer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growled at her and kissed her. She strained against his hold, wanting to touch again, but he didn’t release her as he dominated her mouth. He pressed her back into the cushions, letting his weight fully rest on her to keep her still. He swallowed the moans and mewls that slipped from her as he teased her, teeth and tongue working her desire into a blaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She vaguely heard a soft sound, felt his weight lesson on her a little, and opened her eyes to see his human form instead. “That’s cheating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You played dirty first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first had been completely accidental! But how could she pass up the opportunity to put her knowledge to the test? It wasn’t like she’d ever had the chance to stroke a demon’s horns before. Or wanted to until him. “Can I have my hands back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He actually stopped to consider it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want me to touch you, Lucifer? Have you not thought about my hands on you?” she murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cadence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Switch gears.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’ve thought about it,” she admitted. “A lot. I want to touch you. Please let me-” She broke off as he kissed her again, hard enough that she knew he was trying to get her to stop. But she saw that possessive gleam in his eyes as he pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned back and moved her arms to pin them above her head. Gripping her chin, he rubbed his gloved thumb over her lips in slow strokes. “What’s this? No more begging?” he asked. “I thought you wanted to touch me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he tried to complain when she ‘misbehaved’. “I do,” she breathed, willing to play along if it would get her what she wanted. If he wanted her to beg a little, she would beg and show him what he got for it. “I want to strip you down and touch you everywhere. I want my hands and mouth all over you. Please let me touch you, Lucifer. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thumb was still making slow passes over her as she spoke but she protested wordlessly as he pulled it away. The noise died as he used his teeth to tug the glove off, one finger at a time. She squirmed on the couch as he didn’t look away from her as he did it. Her breathing grew shallow at the thought of his bare skin on hers as he pulled it free completely and tossed it aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence shivered as he stroked the back of his hand along her cheek. She could count on both hands the number of times she’d seen him take his gloves off and not use all the fingers of one for the number of times he’d touched her in those moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lazily stroked her skin, seemingly lost in the slow exploration as much as she was. “So soft,” he said quietly as he reached her lips again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Licking them reflexively, she saw him pause as her tongue flicked against him. A moan spilled out of her as he pushed past her lips and she sucked on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low growl rumbled between them as she held him with her teeth and rolled her tongue around him. He pushed out a breath as she sucked again and asked, “Is that a promise of what’s to come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hooked her legs behind him and pushed. Her desire surged as he pushed back, the hard length of him rubbing against her damp panties. Sucking on him, she smiled around him and hummed an affirmative sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment where she considered not listening to him, but she let him go with a flick of her tongue. She wanted to see what he did next more than push his patience. She wasn’t disappointed as he tugged his tie loose, followed by the first few buttons on his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence licked her lips again, hungrily staring at what little he was giving her. She wanted her mouth on his neck, wanted her teeth leaving their mark after she had left. Even if he was the only one who saw them, she wanted to mark his body for her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me, Cadence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer grasped her chin again and forced her gaze up. “If you act like this at a little skin, how do you hope to survive tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you. I’ve thought about this. A lot.” Didn’t help matters that she knew what he looked like under some of those clothes thanks to her all access pass in the chats. She had spent so many nights thinking about that damn photo, but she wasn’t about to tell him that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you made me wait until the last night you were here to act on it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was low, a dark edge to it, but it sparked her own temper. “And you weren’t exactly obvious about the fact that you wanted me. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>shifted</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I asked about the pact! Not exactly encouraging in the ‘do you want to have something more’ department.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lumped me in with my brothers, the ones you treated like family. I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to be family to you, to be just another brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what had set him off? She’d figured she’d hurt his pride as soon as she’d said it and she probably had. But this was more than that. “I’ve never thought of you as a brother, Lucifer,” she said, her temper cooling. “Someone I could trust and rely on, but never a brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed at her, his grip on her chin and wrists flexing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that first day, didn’t I?” she whispered. “I would rather have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer froze above her. “Mammon came off as hardly reliable in that conversation. I assumed you had misgivings due to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence snorted. “I know what I like and he was standing in front of me,” she said dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared down at her, the anger in his gaze slowly fading and being replaced with something else that was nearly as hot. “You made us both wait a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this, Cadence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her toes curled at how low and wicked his voice had gotten but she kept her mouth shut, afraid of what might come out if she tried to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer pulled his tie off completely and a flash of anticipation filled her. She sighed against him as he kissed her, tongue stroking hers to distraction. So much so that she only realised what he was about when the fabric tightened around her wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tipped her head back to stare. He’d looped his tie around and between her arms before fastening it through the open arm of the couch. “No!” she said, tugging on her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knots held firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence pulled again before jolting as he grabbed what little slack there was in the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to hurt yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him quickly, another protest forming. “I want to touch you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have done it sooner. Don’t pull on it again. It isn’t coming off until </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>want it to.” He considered her and added, “And you behave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Frustrating bastard. Devilish...demon!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She lay on the couch, half petulantly at this turn of events.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sulking. Regret kissing me now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...No.” He was a demon. He wasn’t going to be the same kind of lover like she’d had before. He was going to play by different rules. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> rules. “No,” she repeated when he lifted a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good because I’m not letting you go now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That meant too many things in their current situation. But she merely watched him as he sat back to look at her. His hands trailed down her sides and slowly rubbed her thighs. It was impossible not to squirm, feeling the difference between his skin and glove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled lowly as his fingers slid up, rucking her skirt up further. “You’ve been impossible to read this entire year,” he mused, stroking higher, “and yet I understand you so well right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence pressed her lips together as he pushed her skirt up around her hips. The deep noise he made had her thighs squeezing his sides, looking for some kind of touch to ease the ache it caused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hooking his fingers into red lace, Lucifer tugged gently on her panties. But he didn’t pull them off. His gaze moved up her body and stayed on her breasts. “I wonder….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She exhaled shakily as he let go of her panties and started working on her camisole’s buttons. He took his time slipping them from their holes, slowly exposing more of her to him. Every casual brush of his hands on her made her breath hitch and crave another. She wanted so much more than he was offering right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was good she couldn’t touch him yet because she might have gotten a little out of control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better,” he said lowly as he leaned back again. His gaze moved to the lace between her thighs and the matching bralette barely containing her breasts as she breathed heavily. “If I didn’t know better, Cadence, I’d say you wore these for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had. She’d started the day telling herself to make a move on him and had dressed to hopefully please. “Do you like them?” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rumbled his approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want them off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, Cadence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could he stop seeing through her so easily? She knew she wasn’t trying hard but surely he wanted something more? She waited as he leaned over, hands spanning her waist. Sinking into the couch, she sighed happily as he kissed her. But she didn’t miss the hungry edge in it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crying out when he suddenly cupped her breasts, she bucked under him and pushed into his touch. He pushed her back down and squeezed her through the lace. She whimpered at the sensation of the lace rubbing roughly on her skin, feeling the warmth of him through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes squeezed shut as he left her mouth, pressing his to her neck. Teeth and tongue moved on her, leaving a wet, stinging path in his wake. He sucked on the delicate flesh at the crook of her neck. “Lucifer,” she moaned as he worked at her. He was leaving a mark, she knew he was, but she didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her hips up into his, rubbing against him, and earning herself a sharp bite in return. His teeth dug in, imprinting themselves in her, but she didn’t stop. Her desperation was mounting and wanted some satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she considered biting him back when his gloved hand found her hip and forced her to still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insatiable,” he breathed, pressing nipping kisses down her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted him. When was he going to understand how much? Humming as he kissed against the lace, she arched her back in encouragement. His breath fanned her nipple, making it tighten further. She shivered as he blew on her. He was still rolling the other between his fingers, plucking and pinching at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence threw her head back as his mouth closed on her, sucking shortly and releasing quickly. He repeated the action, slowly dampening the lace covering her. All the while still teasing the other. “Fuck,” she moaned. “Lucifer, please. Please just-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he heard her, he didn’t show it. Instead he moved to treat the other to the same sweet torment and left the first aching as he slid his arm under her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to kill her if this was how he planned on spending the night. Every teasing suck had her craving more. She was a god damned fool for waiting so long and pushing herself to this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?” she mumbled when his gloved fingers touched her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get it off, Cadence,” Lucifer said against her breast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would he give her more if she did? He’d said he’d untie her if she behaved…. Carefully biting down on fabric, she held on as he pulled his hand back and repeated it with every finger he gave her before the glove hung from her teeth. She waited anxiously as he tossed it aside and nearly wailed when he didn’t bring it back to her mouth. But she choked on the sound as he hauled the lace bralette up to bare her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried his name again, breaking on the last syllable as his mouth greedily closed on her. Gasping encouragements fell from her lips as he sucked, every tug making her cunt clench as her arousal surged with it. He cupped her breast, kneading roughly and teasing her nipple again. She strained against her bindings, wanting to bury her fingers in his hair and try to keep him exactly where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you not to,” he said, lips moving against her nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it!” she moaned. “I want to touch you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped when he bit her, teeth digging into her breast. Another mark. “Cadence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was trying! Tucking her chin, she met his gaze. He looked so divinely sinful against her breasts and she trembled. “I’m trying,” she said weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer huffed but she saw his faint smile. “My stubborn human. You can’t make anything easy, can you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t like me if I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused and looked at her again. Something deep flashed in his gaze but he hid it before she could try to name it. “No, I wouldn’t,” he agreed lowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip as he took her again. God had she thought he was greedy </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! It was nothing compared to how he sucked and pinched at her now! She writhed under him, his tightening grip on her not detering her from moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She yelped when he nipped at her when she rolled her hips up into his. Trembling, she lay under him as he pushed himself up. Narrowed eyes stared down at her. She licked her lips and didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You live to push me,” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t exactly deny that. Even though it wasn’t always intentional. “Please don’t stop,” she begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand was still curved around her breast, kneading slowly. “You’re in no position to be making demands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had hardly been a demand. Cadence bit her lip as he pinched her nipple and rolled it between his fingers. She did her best to stay still but it was hard with him watching her like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tugged on her, waiting for a response. When she merely quivered under him, he smiled. “Open your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d barely gotten her lips parted before he was slipping two fingers past them. Not breaking eye contact, she sucked on him, not even bothering to be delicate about it. Her lashes fluttered shut as he pressed them deeper. She hummed happily as his hips rolled forward, thrusting against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer pulled his fingers away with a wet pop and hummed himself. She waited, eyes still closed as he moved above her. He was quiet for a moment before he chuckled at her breathless shriek. “You’re absolutely dripping, Cadence,” he said lowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She might have whined as his fingers played over her panties, only pushing faintly on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you thinking about to get you like this when I’ve barely done anything to you? Or do you like being tied up that much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She might. “I was thinking about you,” she whispered, voice shaking as he teased the edge of the lace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough to get you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could he sound any prouder? “It is when I’m thinking about you fucking me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sucked in a short breath and she wondered if she’d surprised him. It was a little crude to say it like that but it was the truth and she wanted him to know it. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t put the thought in her head earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out when he slid his hand inside her underwear, dipping into drenched folds to press to her entrance. “Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d pushed two fingers inside her with so little resistance from her body. He nearly made her scream as he sank them deep, her muscles clenching down on him. A low noise rumbled out of him as her inner walls tried to keep him inside her as he withdrew. But he didn’t leave her fully before sinking them back inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing her head into the couch, Cadence choked on the desperate sounds filling her throat. He was using such a slow pace as he stroked her, tormenting her almost as badly when he hadn’t been in her at all. She turned her head and caught the bunched fabric of her sweater between her teeth, fighting to keep herself muffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lucifer said, his voice sharp. “Let me hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t get ashamed of much, but she knew she’d be coming damn close with how needy she was going to sound. Her cheeks grew warmer as he growled again and there was no muffling her cry as his teeth closed on her breast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me hear you, Cadence. Give me everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moaning raggedly as he sucked on her nipple even as his fingers pressed deep, she let go of her sweater and let the sounds tumble from her. She barely drowned out the wet sounds of his fingers moving in her but she could hear them and they spurred her on further. A shriek as his thumb brushed against her clit before slowly pressing to it in small circles. Brokenly panting his name as he slid a third finger into her, stretching her enough to feel and driving her insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made low noises against her breast, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh as she rolled under him. She couldn’t make any sense of them as her head spun with pleasure. Pleased? Encouraging? Proper words? She didn’t know or care but she didn’t want them to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhn,” she groaned as his fingers curled to find her g-spot and her thighs shook on either side of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His strokes grew faster as her legs squeezed him, searching and finding that spot with every glide into her. His thumb was a constant pressure on her clit as he did it. The wet sounds of him finger fucking her filled her ears as all she could do was pant for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her nails bit into her palms as she fisted her hands. The pressure he was building inside her was going to snap at any moment. She was going to snap. Her hips were rolling as much as they could in an attempt to meet him, her body twisting slightly under him as she tried to move. He gave her a little room but it was nowhere near enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” she moaned, her voice catching as she pressed her hips up into him. “Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the sound he made-prideful, low, pleased-as she came under him, her walls tightening around him. Gasping his name as he didn’t stop, she shuddered and writhed as much as she could, pleasure crashing through her in time with his fingers. He pushed again and again to draw every bit of her orgasm out of her until she was begging him to stop, to let her breathe, her voice breaking on every word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer slowly drew his hand out of her panties, his fingers sliding over her clit and making her whine. His mouth left her breast and she cracked her eyes open in time to see him sliding the digits past his lips. Dark eyes met hers through her lashes and didn’t look away as he sucked them clean, lapping away all traces of her desire on his skin and leaving her quivering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are mine,” he said lowly, leaning back into her, “and everyone will know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t do anything as his mouth moved over her, marking every spot he found. Sharp sucks against her ribs. His teeth digging into her belly. She couldn’t keep track of where his mouth was until a new sting appeared on her skin. Up across her breasts. The curve of her waist. Nothing was safe from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way to know how long she lay there trying to recover from her orgasm as his wicked mouth took delight in her. But eventually he leaned back from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did she look like for that kind of pride to coat his face? How many bites and love marks had he left on her for him to be so satisfied? “Look at you,” he purred, his fingers tracing over her now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shivered and twisted a little, her body sensitive to his touch to the point it was beginning to hurt. He was burning into her skin in a way she had never felt before and she didn’t know what to do about it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer shushed her as she whimpered when he leaned over her. “Stay still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What else was she going to do? It wasn’t like she could-</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Realisation dawned as she felt him loosen her bindings. Mumbling softly as he untied her wrists from the couch, Cadence winced at the ache in her arms as she slowly lowered them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I warned you,” he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged and looped her tied hands behind his neck. It wasn’t that bad, more from being held over her head than anything. Teasing her fingers into his hair, she wanted to sigh at finally having her hands on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no time to process what he meant as his arms slid under her and he levered them both upright. She clung to his shirt as he settled back on the couch, setting her on his lap. Shifting onto her knees, she stared at him before smiling slowly. “Have I behaved enough for you?” she purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was hardly behaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet here she was, no longer tied to the couch. Unhooking her arms, she held her hands out to him. “Take these off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted a brow at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How else am I supposed to hardly behave if you don’t give them back?” she breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t seem convinced so she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Reaching down, she started pulling buttons free on his vest. “Here I thought you’d maybe want me a little more naked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get your clothes off if I really wanted to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence stopped and gave him a look. “You are not ripping or tearing any of my clothes,” she said, poking his chest. “I am not walking through any inch of this house without them on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where would you be going without me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really want to spend all night fooling around on your </span>
  <em>
    <span>couch</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He actually looked like he was considering it, taking it as an unintentional challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, no, he didn’t! “I want you to take me in a bed, Lucifer,” she said lowly, working on his buttons again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t even had you yet and you're already thinking about next time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing down against him, she slowly ground her hips over his erection. She revelled in his hiss and didn’t stop when he squeezed her. “I don’t think either of us is going to be satisfied with </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said, circling her hips over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers dug into her hard enough she knew she was going to bruise but it didn’t discourage her. And he didn’t tell her to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing with his vest, she began the second set of buttons on his shirt. She didn’t miss the way his hands were moving her now, slow drags back and forth over the hard ridge between her thighs. He could say what he wanted, do what he wanted; she knew he wanted this as much as she did. She slowed on the buttons as she saw the first scar peeking out from under cloth. They’d been there in that photo, still mostly hidden, but enough that she had a better idea of why he might stay so buttoned up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught her hand when she brushed her fingers over one of them. When she didn’t move, he gave her a small squeeze and she looked up at him. He was watching her quietly, a guarded look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning into him, she kissed him. She kept it slow, a gentle tease compared to the hard passion their earlier ones had been. His grip tightened, holding her completely still, as he kissed her back. She gradually felt him relaxing into the couch as she didn’t ask for more of him than the kiss he was giving. She ignored the growling demand to come back as she moved away from him and was pleased when it died as she kissed the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took her time kissing across his face, lingering whenever he made a noise. But she paused as she brushed a feather light one over the faint scar on his jaw. “They don’t change anything, Lucifer,” she whispered as he shifted under her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew?” There was a hard edge to his voice and she kissed him again in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said simply. Even if she hadn’t promised not to lie to him, it wouldn’t have done her any good right now to try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diavolo told you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a way.” She leaned back from him, sitting on his thighs. “Are you upset that I know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer scoffed, his gaze moving over her. “You’re half naked in my lap and you’re asking me if I’m upset?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I said. I’m serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exhaled shortly through his nose, his eyes burning with something other than passion before they closed. “Not tonight,” he said lowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grip on her hand loosened but she still didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One night,” he continued, opening his eyes to look at her, “but not tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a quiet plea not to pry and she knew better than to push now. She dropped one more kiss on his lips and moved to his buttons again. It wasn’t hard to feel his relief as she didn’t push and he kissed her back with more passion than before. She continued her slow pace, fingers trembling as he threaded one hand through her hair to keep her coming back to his mouth. His kisses had been greedy before, but now they were softly wicked and entirely too short for her liking. She could taste his amusement as she struggled with the last few and he let her lean back from him once it was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brushed her fingers against the base of his throat and slowly stroked the tips down, not letting herself linger no matter what she found on her way. Damn Diavolo for sending that picture in their chat and setting her imagination to racing. He was all lean muscle, built for speed and endurance over raw strength and she had thought about just how he could use that endurance more times than she could count.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze followed her fingers as she traced across the edges of hard muscles and let her eyes stroke the scars that littered his chest. Delight trilled through her as he tensed and jumped under her touch. His mouth could say what it wanted; his body was giving her all the answers she needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like I gave you the keys to Madam Devian’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence laughed huskily, surprising herself with the sound. “Trust me,” she said, tracing down his abdomen and stroking the dark line of hair disappearing into his slacks, “you are a far better treat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips rolled up into hers as she teased her fingers just under his waistband. “Give me your hands,” he said suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you promise to take it off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give them to me or I will take them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed and pulled her hands away from his waist. She held them between them, giving him an expectant look. Her eyes narrowed as he grasped the tie and pulled her hands toward his mouth. “Lucifer….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers twitched as he kissed the tips of them. “You can be as wicked as any demon, Cadence,” he said lowly, “yet sweet like an angel. You are...my greatest temptation and you push me to my limits on a good day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at him, Cadence stayed quiet, her heart thumping hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lowered her hands and slowly loosened the knot around her wrists. “I didn’t merely want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” he said, putting far more emphsasis on the word than she was ready for and unwound the silk from her arms. “If I’d wanted that, I wouldn’t have waited for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he mean that he wouldn’t have been able to control himself if she’d touched him? “Lucifer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted her hands and kissed the red marks around her wrists, but he met her gaze again. “You should be careful what you ask for, Cadence,” he said lowly. “You might get more than you anticipated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was hardly a threat when she wanted him and everything he had to give her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Self-preservation, Cadence.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m only human, Lucifer,” she teased gently, disregarding whatever angel heritage she might have. “Nothing special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not ‘only’ anything and I told you before. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>special to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. Tugging their hands down, she leaned in to kiss him slowly. She wasn’t going to ask how much it had taken him to admit that but she appreciated it all the same. And was more than willing to show him just how much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shivered as her breasts brushed against his chest, nipples tightening again at the feel of him. “Help me get these off,” she breathed, leaning back as she tried to get out of her clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming as Lucifer swiftly pushed her sweater down her arms, she didn’t wait for him and shrugged out of her camisole. She laughed as he took it, tossing it aside, and tugged her bralette off. She sat back on his legs, shaking her hair over her shoulders and shivering as it teased against her. She smiled as he gripped her waist, his hands spanning across her back. “So,” she said slowly, hips rubbing against his, “do you want me to…? Or is that too much pushing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers dug into her, nails biting into her skin, and she shivered as he somehow seemed to get hotter. “I’ve thought about you in here,” he said, “on your knees for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would have loved to help him get through long nights of work like that. Maybe something to look forward to the next time she was here. “You don’t have to just think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desire flared in his eyes and he gave her a hard kiss, teeth sharp against her lip. But he didn’t stay for long and let her go, an air of expectation hanging heavily around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping off his lap, Cadence knelt between his spread legs. He was watching her hotly but he didn’t say or do anything as she got herself settled. Biting her lip, she slid her hands along his thighs and moved a little closer. He could act as relaxed as he wanted; she could feel the tension in his muscles and had a moment to wonder. “You said you were kidding when I asked you about your love life and how many people you’ve had,” she said quietly, her fingers wandering closer to the fastenings on his slacks. “But how long has it been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer blinked at her. “You never asked me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused. “What did I ask you then?” she said curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted a little and she remembered that he didn’t particularly like being reminded about what had happened. She had told him everything that had happened leading up to the divergence in events between timelines one sleepless night. Neither of them fully understood the implications behind everything that had happened and they’d wordlessly agreed to not talk about it unless necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hardly necessary now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence gave him a smile and murmured, “It doesn’t matter.” She untied the golden chain around his hips, shoving it under the couch so he couldn’t use it to tie her hands up as well, and went for the button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused. Was he answering her first question? Or the second? She’d put money on the first. Parting his slacks, she looked up at him. “It doesn’t matter,” she repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be kind now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting her brows, she slid her hands inside his pants and nearly purred at his soft hiss. “I’m pretty sure you want me to be extra kind right now, Lucifer,” she teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He muttered something under his breath but didn’t look away from her. The expectation was only just hiding the anticipation and longing on his face and it spurred her on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping her gaze, Cadence bit her lip as she pulled him from his slacks. Pride of Heaven in-fucking-deed. She knew she was staring but she couldn’t help herself, but when his hips rolled insistently she shook herself out of it enough to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping her hands fully around him, she felt giddy at the growling moan he made. Or maybe it was because she needed both of them to hold him. She’d felt him against her before but having him in her hands, actually seeing him…. She shifted on her thighs, rubbing them together. The ache between them was steadily growing and she wanted him inside her now. But that was jumping a few steps and she knew better than to try to take him without more prep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid her hands down, pumping him slowly and watching the precum build at the tip. She moved them back up and leaned in on the downstroke. His hiss of her name was music to her ears as she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue all around the tip. Her eyes closed as she sucked on him, barely fitting any of him inside her and using her hands on the rest of him. Maybe it was unfair to tease him like this but she wanted to take her time with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had other ideas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his hands slid into her hair, gathering it back from her face, she thought it was so he could see her better. She made a noise when he pressed on the back of her head, making her take more of him. She pulled back a little but he pushed again, barely letting her move away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squeezing her eyes shut as he brushed the back of her throat, Cadence whimpered softly as he held himself there. He growled at the sound as it moved over him but it was a long moment before his grip on her eased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling off his cock, she looked up at him and took a deep breath. “Warn me before you try to fuck my throat,” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brows went up at her tone. “Perhaps you should rethink your teasing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stroked him, using her saliva to glide more easily. She had never been burnt before but she wasn’t playing with fire. He was a millenia old demon who was very used to getting his own way. Which she was sure he would in the end but she wasn’t going to simply give it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiping the back of one hand across her mouth, she didn’t look away from him as she took him into her mouth again. She held him on her tongue, teasing the tip of it against his retracted foreskin. His fingers tightened in her hair, bunching the locks further but he didn’t pull her forward this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence hummed around him and took him deeper as a reward. She closed her eyes as she bobbed on him, not taking him near as deep as he had gone that first time. But she didn’t miss the way his hips were rocking off the cushions every time she slid down him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Listening to the pleased grunts slipping out of him every time she took him deeper, she shifted on her knees. Why was she aching so much when he’d already made her come once? Was it anticipation for him filling her with his cock instead of his fingers? That thought alone had her moaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dropped one hand away from his erection, slipping it between her thighs. Her breath caught at how wet her panties were, but she tugged them aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way to answer him and she didn’t want to let him leave her mouth just yet. Sliding down him, she held him at the back of her throat. His hands fisted in her hair, holding her exactly where she was with a low hiss, but he pulled her off of him. Completely off of him. “Give it back,” she mumbled, staring at the thick trail of saliva between her lips and his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when she looked up at him she saw his gaze was much lower on her. Watching the hand between her legs that was slowly pumping her fingers inside her and didn’t slow when she realised he knew what she was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Licking her lips, Cadence tried not to smile as she had an idea. She rubbed her fingers through her folds, wetting them further, before she curled them around his cock. Her eyes widened as his hips snapped up, moving himself through her slick grip, and delight flooded her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wicked human,” he growled, thrusting again and making her shiver as his hips left the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it,” she whispered, watching him in awe as he fucked her hand. He said he didn’t remember his last but...how long had it been for him to react like this? She dropped her other hand, slipping it between her legs to tease herself again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer’s head pressed into the back of the couch, his eyes slit open to stare at her as she curled newly slick digits back around him. “You’re already on my tongue,” he said lowly, a tone in his voice that wasn’t remotely human, “and now you’re on my cock. But not how I wanted you to get there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you complaining?” she asked, dragging her hands up and watching the precum bead at the tip. She leaned forward to catch it, dabbing her tongue against the small pearl and lapping it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands pushed against the back of her head, drawing her closer. He growled low in his throat when she held him against her lips, slowly rubbing him against her, and not taking him immediately. His grip on her hair tightened, tugging on it. “Open your mouth, Cadence,” he said shortly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waited a moment longer, listening to the rumble in his chest, before she parted her lips and leaned into him. Her hands slid along what she couldn’t fit inside, working to ensure no part of him was left unattended. But she couldn’t help her shiver at how he tasted different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lucifer purred, “you can taste it, can’t you? Both of us together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squirming, she tried not to think about sucking him off after he’d fucked her. But he didn’t stop talking, his words of encouragement darkly decadent. His hips were moving now, steady rocks that were picking up tempo. She didn’t miss the way he shuddered every time he brushed the back of her throat, her hands on him the only thing keeping him from going further as they pressed to her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go, Cadence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whimpered around him, unsure of just how far he planned to take that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of his hands stroked along her cheek, the touch surprisingly gentle as he cupped her. “Trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His touch said one thing, but his voice was so deep, with that inhuman rasp to it, that it said something completely different. He thrust into her mouth again, straining against her hold, and she trembled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cadence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flicked up as she pulled back on him, meeting his dark gaze as he watched her. She held him on her lips, her entire body quivering, but her hands dropped as she slid back down him, grasping at the opening in his slacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” he purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He surprised her, not going any deeper than he had before, but his thrusts were quicker, shorter, as he barely left her mouth before he was pushing back in. He continued at that pace, pleased moans filling the air around her and making her relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted on her knees and didn’t bother hesitating. One hand returned to stroking wet folds, teasing her clit and easing inside her, as he fucked her mouth. But the other moved just enough to-She pulled her head back, anticipating the snap of his hips as her fingers rubbed over his balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer bit something out in Infernal, the words dark and short and making the hair on her arms stand on end. It sounded utterly demonic and should have been terrifying. But she could hear the tense pleasure in his voice and moved to cup him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept talking, words spilling out of him with abandon and he resumed his pace, driving just a bit deeper. Enough to have her gasping every time he pulled back. But she didn’t stop and neither did he. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grip on her hair suddenly tightened as a pleased moan pulled from him and he pressed deeper still but held himself there. She felt his cock jerk against her and nearly came herself as he spilled down her throat. But her hand left her sex, pressing flat to the floor as she focused on swallowing, trying not to choke. Her thumb brushed back and forth across his balls, encouraging him to give her everything, to not pull away until he was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fucking hell, Cadence.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes squeezed shut at how shot his voice sounded and silently vowed that this was going to happen more. She was going to give him the damn blow job he thought about at his desk. Next time she was doing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gasping harshly as he let her pull away, she coughed and tried to breathe. His cum dripped down her chin and his cock. She sat back on her heels and attempted to pull herself together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She mumbled softly as his fingers stroked across her chin then over her lips, spreading his cum there. Licking them without thought, she leaned forward just enough to pull his fingers into her mouth. She sucked on them as he pushed them deeper, cleaning every last drop she could find and rolling her tongue over and between his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled them from her with a wet pop and grasped her chin. “Do you have any idea what you look like?” Lucifer asked, his voice deep and dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She licked her lips again and shrugged, silently gloating when his gaze dipped to her bare breasts. “I don’t care,” she said. “You’re the only one looking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was apparently the right thing to say as pride and desire leapt to life in his eyes. “I’m the only one that gets to look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence hummed and rocked forward enough to take the head of him back into her mouth. She didn’t look away from him as she lapped and sucked at him, cleaning the last of his cum. It was impossible to miss the fact that his erection had barely flagged after his orgasm and she felt an all new rush of wetness slick her thighs at the mere thought of how long he could last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A startled shriek left her when his hands slid under her arms and he hauled her up with ease. He had her settled in his lap, straddling him, before she knew what was happening. But her head fell back on a moan as his mouth closed around her nipple, greedily sucking on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached for him, but he caught her hands and shoved them behind her. Whining softly as he held her wrists in one hand, she struggled for a moment but he had her completely caught. Again. She tipped her chin down to look at him when he let her slip from his mouth and hovered just out of reach of her nipple, dark eyes staring up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arching her back, she rubbed herself against his lips but it wasn’t the touch she was looking for. He stayed where he was, watching her as she searched for what he had given her before. She shuddered when his tongue flicked out to circle around her hardened nipple. It felt sinful to see the darker tone of his tongue against the soft pink of her nipple, slowly dragging around it without touching it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence squirmed on his lap and didn’t stop when his hand tightened around her. She knew she was rubbing his cock against the damp fabric of her underwear. She didn’t care. She wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crying out as he took her into his mouth again, she shuddered as he bit her nipple and held her between his teeth. His tongue flicked over her, back and forth in a maddening touch that only hinted at what he could give. She jerked as he pinched the other nipple, holding it as tightly as the first. But there was no helping the sigh that shivered out of her at his rougher caresses. No hiding it from him either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer hummed and pressed a nipping kiss to the swell of her breast. He continued kissing, making new marks and overlapping the earlier ones. Stroking his hand down her side as his mouth replaced his fingers, he gripped her hip and tugged her down against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was impossible to miss the hint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her hips into him, Cadence let her head fall back. Her back arched as he pulled on her and she ground into him. But all it did was make her want him inside her. “Lucifer,” she murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers dug into her ass and he rocked up into her when she stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, he felt so good! “Lucifer, we don’t have all night,” she breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned away from her breast. “We have all night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure she’d survive if he teased her like this all night. “We have all night,” she agreed, “but I want more than once with you tonight. I waited, I know, so tonight is all we’ve got right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer leaned back on the couch and drew her with him. “Are you telling me to hurry up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you I want you,” Cadence said. “Again and again and again if I can have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands tightened on her and he moved to kiss her. Hard and fast. “Not yet,” he said, mouth moving against hers. “You’re not ready yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like she was dripping onto the front of his slacks, her body aching for what he was holding back from her, but-A delighted shriek left her as he spun them around, both hands on her hips, and pressed her into the back of the couch. His smug smirk only made her laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay there,” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed as he moved, kneeling on the floor in front of her. She trailed her hands down his arms as he grasped her hips and pulled her to the edge. There was no resistance in her as he hooked his fingers into her panties and finally pulled them off. Heat flashed under her skin as he spread her thighs again but she knew it wasn’t embarrassment. How could it be when he made such a noise of approval at the sight of her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark eyes flicked up to meet hers as she pulled her skirt up a little more, giving him an obstructed view. He slowly leaned in and kissed the inside of her thigh, chuckling when she tensed in his grasp. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shifted on the couch, anticipation humming through her. She’d hoped for it, that was for damn sure. Given every other wicked thing his mouth had done to her, she’d wanted this too. But his wry chuckle made her say, “Lucifer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are very few who've managed to get me on my knees,” he said, sliding his hands along her thighs. “Much less for it to be willingly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. “I didn’t….” What could she even say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t,” he said, leaning into her, “but, for once in my life, I want to be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tossed her head back, crying out as he ran his tongue through her folds. It broke into a whimper as a pleased moan left him and he moved closer, wedging his shoulders between her thighs to keep them open for him. Her fingers tightened in his hair as he lapped at her, slow and lazy strokes like he had all the time in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had her melting as he continued his steady pace, making quiet, pleased noises every time she sighed. Her grip on his hair eased and she ran her fingers through it instead, practically purring at the pleasure each pass of his tongue caused. She sank a little lower on the couch, moving herself closer in a completely unsubtle plea for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound he made had her opening her eyes. She thought she knew what to expect but her breath caught as his dark gaze met hers. He was always sinful, but he looked decadent between her thighs, hair mussed, brows drawn in concentration, and desire burning in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Lucifer,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t look away from her as he pushed his tongue deeper but she threw her head back as he ran over her clit. He growled against her as her hips lifted and she squirmed when his hot palm pressed to her stomach, forcing her to still. He held her there as he circled her with the tip of his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer, please,” she begged as he continued the slow torment. “Please just-please give me-” Her words gave way to moans as he lapped at her. But he pulled away suddenly as her thighs closed on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jerked on the couch as his teeth dug into her thigh with a growl. “Behave,” he muttered against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How? She felt ready to combust, trembling in anticipation of his next touch. Mumbling as he pulled her hand from him, she was surprised when he curved it around her leg. “Lucifer…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep them open for me,” he said, nipping kisses following the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence shuddered at the jolts of pleasure-pain and reached with the other hand. His low rumble as she spread herself for him made heat rush through her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp cry left her as his mouth touched her again, but this time he wasn’t teasing. His hand was the only thing keeping her grounded as he sucked on her clit. Her fingers dug into her thighs as pleasure burst through her, each strong suck making her want to scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned his name as his tongue passed over her, long strokes that were a sweet counterpoint to his sucking. Pressing back into the cushions, she tried to get closer to him, to somehow get more from him, but there was nowhere for her to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew what she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no stopping her gasp as she felt his fingers stroking along her sex; up to where he was slowly sucking on her clit before down and barely teasing her. Up, down, up, down. She squirmed on a downstroke before moaning as he pushed, his fingers slipping against her entrance and stroking around her in slow circles. Shrinking circles. She tensed as he pushed just into her, that maddening circle inside her now and moving deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence pulled on her legs, desperately trying to get some lift, but his hand pushed harder on her belly, keeping her right where she was. Moaning his name, she trembled on the couch as he slid his fingers deeper inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a noise against her, prompting her to cry out, as she squeezed his fingers. Lucifer leaned back, dark eyes staring up her body to meet hers. “Look at how hungry you are for me,” he said lowly, curling his fingers to stroke her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath caught at how deep and seductive his voice was. She couldn’t look away from him as he pushed against her clutching muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re acting like this with my fingers,” he said, pressing a kiss to her quivering thigh but barely breaking eye contact, “what are you going to do when I give you my cock?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her lips together, shifting on the couch as much as she could. She wasn’t sure. The way she was going...she might come just from that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her thigh absently, teeth scraping against sensitive skin and making them jerk in her grasp. The hand on her belly slipped away from her and a moment later a stuttering breath washed over her. “Don’t let go, Cadence,” he said, leaning back into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to scream as both fingers and mouth worked her. He’d been holding back, but no longer. There was barely any pause as he pushed into her, her clutching muscles doing nothing to slow him with how wet she was. But every suck on her clit had her trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no helping it as her thighs closed, her shaking hands loosening their grip. His low growl had her scrambling to pull them back, desperate for him not to move away. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she mumbled, gripping her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She definitely hadn’t pulled them as far apart as before but he stayed where he was and she struggled to keep them there. She didn’t want him to move, wanted him to stay right there. She was so close. She wanted him to make her come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence moaned lowly and pushed against his hand. She writhed on the couch as her pleasure soared, consuming her, as she came. Lucifer didn’t stop as she rocked against him nor did he ease up in pleasuring her. He stroked her through her orgasm, sending her higher than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Limply slumping onto the couch, she panted for air as her legs slipped from her grip and settled on his shoulders. “Lucifer,” she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t moved, still lazily stroking her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands slid around and into his hair. She gave him a weak push but he didn’t budge. Her heels dug into his back as he slipped his fingers from her and added a third when they pushed back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Lucifer breathed, lips moving against her when she mewled a protest. “You can take them. You can take me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes rolled back and closed as he pressed them as deep as he could. She clutched at his hair as he held them there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” he said proudly. “You take me so well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed, completely focused on what he was doing with his fingers. Slow pumps against still quivering muscles and just enough stretch for her to really feel him. Pressing her heels into his back, she rolled her hips to make the next push go quicker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The way you move on my fingers,” he murmured. “Are you sure you’re part angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence made a noise, about all she could do at the moment. Her toes curled as he rubbed inside her, pressing against her g-spot until she was gasping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed a wet, open mouthed kiss to her slick sex, lingering and running his tongue over her again. “I want inside you, Cadence,” Lucifer said lowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening her eyes, she looked down at him. He was watching his fingers slide into her, his expression rapt. But she noticed him breathing quickly, a flush settling high on his cheeks. It was empowering to know he was getting worked up from what he was doing to her but she wanted him inside her just as much. “Please,” she sighed, the word leaving her on a soft breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer’s eyes met hers again and she pressed her lips together at the heat burning in his gaze. “The things you do to me,” he murmured, his voice still low. “The things I want to do to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. She shouldn’t have waited. How many nights could they have had together, exploring exactly all of those things?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head, spreading those nipping kisses on her again. But he didn’t look away from her. “The things I want you to do to me,” he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence stared at him, breathing heavily now. Her imagination was running wild, wondering just what he would want her to do. His slow smile did not help her at all. “Tell me?” she pushed out, her voice catching as he pumped his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, he leaned into her and pressed a sucking kiss to her clit. “Next time,” he promised, lips moving against her. “When we have more time, we’ll learn each other better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her grip on his hair tightened. He seemed like he was well on his way to learning everything she liked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to have all the time I need to find every spot that makes you sing for me,” he continued, tongue slipping between her folds to find her clit as he paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nn,” she moaned, arching against him as he thrust his fingers deep into her and pushed against her as she squeezed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tongue slid through her slick labia again, circling around her clit. “I meant what I said, Cadence,” he growled against her. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no stopping her cry as his lips closed on her again, her body jerking at the first suck. There wasn’t anything slow or gentle about him this time. He wanted her to come for him again and wasn’t taking his time. The way he was touching her spoke volumes about how close to losing control he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wet sounds he was making as he sucked and lapped at her made her skin burn. She could barely hear the pleased hums he was making over the slick thrust of his fingers into her, but she could feel them. She tugged at him, trying to pull him away as he pushed her closer to another orgasm, but it was futile. He was right where he wanted to be and she couldn’t budge him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing hard, she rocked on the couch, unsure if she was trying to meet him or get away. There was no escaping him or the pleasure he was giving her. He wasn’t done with her and she-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clutching at Lucifer’s hair, Cadence moaned loudly as she came. Her thighs squeezed his head as he sucked on her clit, muscles trembling as pleasure crashed through her. It came in waves, surging with each push of his fingers and suck of his mouth. Her heels dug into his back, pushing herself against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She twisted at his relentless pleasuring, her body quivering as it was swiftly becoming too much. “L-Lucifer,” she choked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted closer somehow, his deep growl reverberating through sensitive flesh. His fingers curled to rub against her g-spot and she cried out, her voice breaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled on his hair, nearly sobbing and tried to get away from him. She did sob when he sat back, slumping weakly on the couch. Breathing was difficult. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Existing</span>
  </em>
  <span> was fucking difficult. His gaze was heavy on her, no doubt looking her over again, but she couldn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer kissed the inside of her thigh, teeth scraping against her. He worked his way down to her knee, leaving a few more marks on the way. Giving the other thigh the same treatment, he chuckled when she mumbled a little before freezing. “Did you just realise, Cadence?” he asked, reaching up to move her leg off his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could barely feel her body; how was she supposed to realise his fingers were still inside her. “Uhn, Lucifer,” she moaned, arching off the couch as he pulled them from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening her eyes, she saw him slip two fingers into his mouth and sucked slowly on them. She couldn’t move as he set her other leg aside, transfixed by what he was doing. Rousing herself, she reached for his hand and tugged. “Let me?” she asked when he resisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid the two out of his mouth and let her pull his hand up. “This one,” he said, slipping his index finger past her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned as she tasted herself again. Sucking and licking at him, she didn’t look away from him and didn’t miss the way he was suddenly shifting. How long had he been doing that? While he ate her out? Only just now as she sucked on him? Either way, the thought of him stroking his cock like that had heat roaring back to life in her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out of her with a wet pop and exhaled slowly. Shifting up on his knees, he wrapped his arms around her. There was no time to hold on as he lifted her up, moving to stretch her out on the cushions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence panted softly, watching him hungrily as he knelt on the couch.. She wished she’d taken the time to strip him further but...seeing him with his clothes open, baring only parts of him, was far more erotic. Her gaze trailed down his torso, lovingly soaking in muscles and scars, but her breath caught. He was between her spread thighs, pulling them over his hips, but her attention was firmly caught by his thick erection jutting between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned as he thrust forward, dragging himself through her folds. “Fuck, Lucifer,” she breathed and tried to push back. Sighing happily as he lifted her, drawing her closer, she said, “You’re so fucking hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you couldn’t feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shivering at how low his voice was, Cadence whispered, “I can feel you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer growled her name, pressing himself to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting her lip, she reached for him, raking her nails down his abdomen. She enjoyed his hiss and how he arched forward into her again but…. Trailing her hands down further, she curled them around him and stroked him slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lids fell and a deep sound rumbled out from between his parted lips. “Don’t play with me, Cadence,” he warned, his voice guttural. “Not now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t planned on it. Stroking him again, she shifted her hips a little and whispered, “Help me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips pulled back, giving her more space. They both made noises as she pressed the tip of him to her. She didn’t let go of him as he eased inside her, stretching her around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip. There was no ignoring this burn and she didn’t want to. “Fuck,” she panted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer let out a slow breath, holding himself where he was. But it didn’t last long as he pulled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she protested but it became a gasp as he pushed back in. She pressed her head against the couch as he teased her, slowly easing himself in and out of her. Her body stretched around the wide head of him, eagerly taking him and desperately trying to keep him inside. Even if he had other ideas and seemed content, for now, to tease them both with only this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go,” he said suddenly, holding himself against her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stroked along him, shivering as she brushed over herself. But she let him slip out of her hands. Inhaling sharply as he pushed back into her, pressing deeper this time, she grabbed his forearms. There was no grounding herself as he shallowly rocked, dragging himself slowly inside her. She moaned at how good it felt, how good </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His nails dug into her thighs as she lifted her hips, moving him. “You’re pushing it, Cadence,” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I was ready,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed his arms. “Lucifer, come on,” she said softly. “I know I made you wait but….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’m going slow as some kind of revenge for that?” He shook his head, hands flexing on her. “Are you forgetting I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it would be far too easy to actually hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never forget how easy it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brow tightened at the reminder before he sighed and leaned over her. Bracing against the arm rest, he said, “Hold onto me and don’t forget you asked for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly wound her arms around him, fisting her hands in his vest. Her back arched off of the couch as he didn’t stop this time, a steady push that had her body moulding around him. “Shit,” she groaned. It was what she wanted and she didn’t want him to stop, but she was very aware of every inch of him as he gave it to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was watching her, dark eyes blazing to the point that they were nearly consumed in red. But he didn’t stop. She gasped at the feel-the </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat</span>
  </em>
  <span>-of him inside her. He was burning her up from the inside. Was he always like this? Was he always burning? Or was it-A low hiss spilled from him as she took him, all of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trembled as he held himself as deep as he could go, his hips pressing against her thighs. There was no missing the creak of wood as he squeezed the arm rest, but he didn’t move, didn’t look away from her. She felt so damn hot, the steady burn of him into her a full blown blaze that threatened to consume her. She had never felt like this and it was making her head spin. From the heat? From the pleasure? From him? She didn’t know anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head tipped back, lifting her lips to his, and she moaned as he kissed her with a reckless fury. He might have been holding his body back but not his kiss. It was full of everything he had kept from her and the maddening desire she wanted. Her fingers dug into his clothes as he stole her breath from her before giving her his. There was no stopping his passion as he-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence gasped, her thighs squeezing against him as he shifted. He’d barely moved but it had lit her up completely. When no protest left her, he moved again, a slow withdrawal this time. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>short</span>
  </em>
  <span> withdrawal as he slid back into her. “You’re a tease,” she moaned, gasping as he eased away from her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a tease?” he echoed, lips moving against her in a slow path toward her ear. “I’m the tease when you’ve spent nearly every day in the Devildom tempting me? I’m the tease when you smile at me as bright as the sun but not at anyone else? I’m the tease when you wait up for me to get home from meetings to share dinner? I’m the tease when you waited an entire year to follow up on your unspoken promises?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he had noticed. She cried out as he nipped at her ear, his thrust this time still short but harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not the tease here, Cadence,” he breathed in her ear, voice and breath burning into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clung to him, trembling. His next thrust was an echo of the last but there was barely any pause before he went into the next. Turning, she pressed her cheek to his hair as he slid into her, moving smoothly but still shallowly. A muffled whimper left her and she clamped her lips together to stem the rest of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low growl barely proceeded Lucifer’s teeth closing on her neck. It shifted into a groan as she bucked under him, moving him faster. “Cadence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She mumbled an apology, her voice thick as she focused more on what he was doing, not what he was saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exhaled slowly and kissed his latest bite. “You hid from me all year,” he said, resuming his steady pace, “but you’re mine now. I want everything you have to give me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers dug into his back, feeling his muscles flex as his thrusts grew longer. She was stretched tight around him, could feel all of him moving inside her. Wasn’t she already giving him what she could? What more did she have? Her breath caught, a broken mewl on her lips, as he pulled nearly out before sliding home again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That, Cadence,” he purred lowly. “Give me your voice, let me hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, but whimpered when he held himself just against her. “Please,” she whispered. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cry rang in her ears as he thrust into her, but she didn’t miss his pleased purr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More, Cadence,” Lucifer said, voice coated in pride. “Give me more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d never been particularly vocal in bed but- “Uhn!” she moaned as he teased himself back and forth, easing the head of him into her again. “Lucifer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got a response out of him, a moaning purr thick with pleasure. “Again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No words came with the next thrust. All she could do was a broken gasp as he ground into her. She squeezed her eyes shut as he lifted her leg, urging her to wind it around him and opening her further for him. She could only manage the one, her heel digging into his ass, and she hooked the other around one of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand stroked her thigh, easing his grip on her as it moved higher. He lavished attention on every bit of skin he found. “A-Ah!” she gasped as his hand slid between them, cupping her breast and catching her nipple between his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed himself further up, hand still on the armrest, and she bit her lip as he watched her. Lips parted as he breathed heavily. Sweat slicking his skin and the tips of his hair. His clothes shifted and bunched with his every thrust, her every tug. But his eyes were burning, absolutely nothing hiding his passion for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence shut her eyes as he plucked and played with her body. Soft sounds growing sharper, her breath catching. Every little thing he did had her quivering. Her shoulders pressed into the cushions as her hips lifted to meet him, forcing him deeper, to go harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was so raw there was no denying him. He held her captive even as her lashes dipped and trembled but didn’t close again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it to me,” he commanded in a growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body squeezed him, thighs to hips and her cunt around his cock. Moans and mewls tumbled out of her as his thrusts stuttered but continued. He took everything she had to give and watched her greedily as she came for him. He slowed his taking, watching and soaking her in, but he refused to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer,” she mumbled, pushing weakly on his back. He was too much. This was too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down, forehead pressing to hers, breath fanning her face. His slick skin was blazing against hers. Every breath had her breasts rubbing against fabric...then skin...and back again. His fingers stroked across her cheek, featherlight and loving, and slid into her hair. He didn’t let her move as she felt him shift, bracing his knees against the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t done with her yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next rock of his shifted into a snap, his hips smacking into the backs of her thighs. She gasped wordlessly as he did it again, each one showing his control fraying further. But she didn’t tell him to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no looking away from him as he claimed her. All she could do was hang on as he built up her pleasure again. He stroked every inch inside her, brow creasing as she squeezed him. Grinding into her, they both moaned as the pressure on her clit had her trembling around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence whined into his mouth as he kissed her suddenly, hard and fast. Hazy eyes stared up at him as he pushed up, his hold on the couch making it groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again,” he growled, hips snapping forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned, her body strung tight enough to shatter. But she pushed into him, trying to match him as best as she could. It was weak, her nearly over pleasured muscles wanting to stop, and she clung to him, using that grip to move herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His purr was low and decadent in response but it broke into a growl at the end. It was her only warning that his control was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crying out as she felt the shift, Cadence didn’t know what she was saying as he fucked her. Begging? Broken words of nonsense? Pleas for more, more, more? Each word drew a sound from him, just as broken, his deep voice rumbling all around her. She struggled to keep her eyes open, wanting them shut to try to focus and wanting them open to watch him. He didn’t look away from her; he wanted to see all of her...and wanted her to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lu-!” she choked on his name, arching under him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shuddered as she rolled and bucked against him, his mouth pressing into a flat line. Everything in her was ready to snap and she knew she was crying out, no longer hesitating. Her voice rose above his harsh pants until it filled the room, everything about him too much for her in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her legs were shaking around him as she desperately tried to keep them where they were. His hips were slamming into the backs of her thighs with enough force to bruise but she couldn’t even think to tell him to stop as he fucked her. She could barely remember to breathe as the pleasure pushed higher and higher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She faintly heard the arm of the couch creak as his grip tightened on it and she nearly shrieked as he used it to pull himself forward. He was driving himself as deep as he could get, his thrusts growing almost frantic as he chased his own release. Her fingers dug into his back through his shirt, leaving her own mark on him as she hung onto him. He still had his other hand fisted in her loose hair and kept her from looking away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she wanted to. Everything was gone and all that remained was a demon completely focused on what he wanted: </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His desire was fully exposed to her and she revelled in it, in him. But….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer,” she rasped, her voice catching as he snapped his hips forward in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped her hands around to stroke his heaving chest, feeling the lean muscles and scars under her palms and how he was straining. He was holding back for her sake and holding on too much. Cupping his cheeks, she held his gaze with her own even as he continued his claiming of her. “Lucifer,” she repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head and caught her thumb with his teeth, biting down on her. But it only made her clench around him. He groaned raggedly, hips stuttering before finding their pace again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were still on her and he kept her between his teeth. Her heart was pounding as another wave of pleasure built in her, threatening to snap her in half. “Lucifer,” Cadence moaned, bucking under him. “Come!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brow tightening, he groaned around her thumb and she cried out as he used his grip on the couch to haul himself forward again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please!” she begged, voice breaking at another snap of his body into hers. “Please come! Please! Just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer shuddered above her, his back bowing as he curled over her and pressed himself tight to her, grinding himself that little bit deeper. His eyes screwed shut as he bit down hard on her thumb, drawing blood. She didn’t care, barely felt it, as the growling groan that ripped out of the depths of his chest nearly set her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whimpering, she rolled under him as he thrust erratically into her, spilling inside her as she squeezed and milked him. They moved together, drawing every last bit of pleasure out of each other for as long as they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She collapsed weakly onto the couch, panting heavily as the world spun around her. Her legs limply slid off him, resting beside him as her body still cradled his. She struggled to keep her eyes open but she wanted to see him. Wanted to see the raw look of him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was watching her from under his lashes, his eyes only a red glow through them. His grip on her thumb had eased but he hadn’t let her go. Instead, his tongue lapped at her slowly, cleaning away what little blood had leaked from the wound. But each pass had her twitching around him, little squeezes that had his expression tightening again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally let go of her hair, bracing his forearm under her neck, and reached with the other hand to take hers. He pressed a soft kiss to her thumb before turning his attention to the other pads of her fingers and ending with a final kiss to her palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no resisting him as he shifted her hand and pushed it into his hair. She took the hint and stroked the damp locks back from his face. His eyes closed for a moment and she thought she heard another deep rumble sound from within his chest. But he lowered himself to her, kissing her slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Returning his kiss lazily, Cadence kept running shaky fingers through his hair. He was relaxing into her, not even bothering to keep his weight off her and she loved it. Loved the feel of him pressing into her while he was still inside her. Loved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears stung at her eyes and he pulled away when she sniffed. “Cadence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he was looking at her, the way he said her name, tugged at her heart. Satisfaction hung heavy around him, his dark eyes full of it. The rigid mask he wore every day was gone and he was letting her see what was under it. The demon who felt emotions far deeper than he let on and ever wanted to admit. She trailed her hands down to cup his face again, rubbing her thumbs over his cheekbones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” he asked, his brow drawing tight in concern. “Did I hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart overflowed, the warmth there spreading into an inferno. “I love you,” she whispered shakily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer stilled above her, the only movement his eyes widening a fraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he didn’t say anything, her gaze dropped from his, focusing on his mouth instead. “I mean, I’m sorry I waited so long to make a move,” she continued. “It would have been fun to have more than one night.” Shit. She was babbling and was going to say something dumb again. It was certainly her night for opening her mouth and having stupid come out. But him staying quiet was not helping the panic she felt at saying those words for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was so silent around them she was sure he could hear her heart pounding frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, Lucifer, I-” She stopped when he slid his fingers under her chin and tipped her up. She didn’t want to look but she was putty in his hands and followed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amused eyes met hers. “Have you finally been thrown off and you did it to yourself?” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence blinked but didn’t say anything. She didn’t trust herself not to mess this up further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cupped her cheek, smiling gently at her. “I told you, Cadence. You’re mine and mine alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did that mean he…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer laughed outright at her silence. “Is that not enough for you?” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being possessive isn’t the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it? Remember what I am, Cadence.” Lucifer paused, leaning in until his forehead was pressed to hers. “I told you once that when something piques a demon’s interest it’s all he focuses on, that he’s consumed by it, that he gives in to the temptation of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were talking about music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now I’m talking about you,” he said smoothly. “But if you need the words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him as the hand under her shifted, cupping the back of her head. Even if she’d wanted to, there was no looking away from him. He was all she could see and knew that was what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer held her gaze and waited as her breathing grew choppy, but he stayed focused on her. He didn’t look away as he turned his head just enough to kiss her palm and murmured against her skin, “I love you, Cadence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had wavered for a moment but the inferno blazed again and threatened to consume her. “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More laughter. “I thought I had you figured out but it would seem I don’t know everything yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden wash of shyness swept through her and her hands left his face to cover her own. What was going on? Why was she getting embarrassed </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> after they’d had sex? “No,” she mumbled when he grabbed her wrist and pulled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not about to let you hide from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to resist him, tried to keep her hands where they were but he pulled one and then the other away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t bothering to hide his amusement. “Affection embarrassed you? Not being fucked on a couch by a demon, but by me telling you I loved you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quivered as he said it again. “I’ve never felt like this before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His amusement softened but didn’t vanish. Stroking one hand down her face, he said, “You never cease to amaze me, Cadence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t helping,” she whispered, catching his hand to press it to her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You said it back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “The way you’re acting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer gave her a puzzled look. “The way I’m acting? Should I be acting differently with my lover after having her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had seen hints of softness from him here and there but he’d swiftly covered them up, falling back on that iron mask he wore. Even if she’d known that there was more to him than the sadistic front he put up, she hadn’t been ready to be the focus of all of him. “I’m not used to you like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed low in his throat and leaned down to kiss her. “You’ll get used to it,” he assured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence sighed as he pressed more kisses to her face. They were soft and fleeting as he moved on to another spot. She mumbled a protest when he started down her neck, shifting enough that he slipped out of her as he continued his path downward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shivering as he kissed the love bites and marks on her breasts, she reached for him, her hands grasping his shoulders. But she didn’t try to stop him as he found each mark he had left on her and gave it a kiss. She was melting into the cushions again well before he reached her hips and well on her way to being aroused again. Mumbling his name as he kissed below her navel, it became a soft shriek as his hands curved under her thighs and lifted her up. “What-?!” She pressed her head back into the couch as he brought her legs together and pushed them toward her chest. “Lucifer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held her steady despite her trembles when his breath washed over her. One kiss to a bite mark. Another where his fingers had dug in as he’d fucked her. A third ever closer to her core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence covered her mouth with both hands but it barely muffled her moan as his tongue ran the length of her sex. He hummed against her as he did it again, dipping between her slick folds this time. He wasn’t going to...was he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stars burst in front of her eyes as she squeezed them shut. A rumble of approval had her shaking as his mouth pressed to her and she cried out again at the first suck. Her hands fell to grip the couch, trying to find some purchase as he lapped at their combined cum as it spilled from her. Hips rocking, she whimpered as he tightened his hold on her and pushed further. She was curled nearly in half but there was no getting away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her toes curled as he sucked and lapped at her, cleaning away what remained of their lovemaking. And amping her arousal back up with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was thorough and patient as he worked. Pleased hums left him every time she made a noise which only left her trembling. He steadily brought her back up, tongue slipping inside her as she quivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She expected him to hold her there, to keep her suspended on the edge and push her further. But her orgasm washed through her as his mouth moved to her clit, sucking hungrily on her and letting her have this. She shook under him as he held her still, pushing on her straining thighs and shifting only to lap at the arousal spilling from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer,” she mumbled, her voice breaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One long swipe of his tongue over her and he pulled away. She watched through her lashes as he sat back on his heels and did not miss how his cock was hard once again. This was going to be a long night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he settled her legs on either side of him and looked at her, the pride on his face near overwhelming. Or maybe it was the slick glistening on his lips and chin that had her quivering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cadence lay there before him, panting softly, and struggled to come back to herself. He seemed content to watch her, the tips of his fingers tracing slow patterns on her legs. More than content. He looked proud and satisfied and that lit something inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked up at him as he shook his head and reached up to his mouth. She watched as he swiped his thumb over his chin before sucking the wetness off of it. Why did she find that so arousing? “Lucifer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How to ask this? “I didn’t...you don’t mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer paused in wiping his fingers across his mouth. “Mind what?” Understanding dawned on his face when she made a gesture and he shook his head. “Clearly I didn’t,” he said dryly, “and why would I mind when it’s merely us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said it so blasely, like it was completely natural. Looking at him, she realised it probably was to him. She needed to remember that he was still a demon and had lived so much longer than her. Things that might have bothered another human wouldn’t elicit the same reaction from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why wouldn’t I when you enjoyed it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had her there. “I do like it when your mouth is on me,” Cadence whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desire flared in his eyes and a devilish smirk curled his mouth as his gaze moved over her. His hands slowly stroked along her thighs where they rested on his hips, careful of the spots he’d marked. “There’s room for more,” he mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to leave any of her unmarked and the thought pleased her. She wanted something to take with her that would last at least a little while. But he fell quiet as he looked her over and she didn’t miss the way his tongue swiped across his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that,” she muttered. She could only imagine what she looked like now, skirt rucked up around her hips, her entire torso bare save for the marks he had left behind, the rest of her probably a mess. A well loved mess but still a mess</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t stop as he left the couch, his head tipping as he considered her. “Stay there,” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure she could have moved if she wanted to. But she shakily propped herself up on her elbows to watch as he fixed his clothes and ran his hands through his hair in some effort to tame it. “A little excited, were we?” she teased gently when he went to pick up her clothes that were strewn about the room. She hadn’t even realised he’d tossed some of them that far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful with your teases, Cadence. I’m not done with you yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart trilled at the thought of more, but her body was begging for a break and she kept her mouth shut for once this evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer laughed as he scooped her sweater off the floor and came back to her. “You are too much, Cadence,” he said quietly, holding out his hands to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he really think she was going to stay upright? She let herself fall back onto the couch as she reached for him. He surprised her with how gently he moved her, getting her seated on the cushions first and only pulling her to her feet once she was no longer swaying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She braced her hands against his chest as he smoothed her skirt back over her hips and thighs, fingers lingering under the hem. He was watching her with hooded eyes, but there was no missing the pride dripping off him as he helped her. It could have been for any number of reasons and she realised she didn’t want to know which one was causing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no stopping her wobble as he let her go to try to slip her camisole over her arms and she smacked his chest when he chuckled. “This is your fault,” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gladly take full responsibility for your current state,” he purred, getting the flimsy shirt on her and steadying her as he worked on the buttons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he did. Her grip on him wavered as he helped her pull on her cardigan before her fingers were digging into his shirt as he ran his up her bare arms. The sweater hung loosely around her elbows and she didn’t want to pull it up as he kept stroking her softly, his touch meandering over her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as she swayed into him, leaning down to kiss her slowly. She melted into him as he kept it gentle but she knew just what kind of passion was lying behind that gentleness. A soft noise spilled from her into him as he gathered her hair to pull over her shoulder, his fingers brushing against her neck to spread shivers through her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, you wanted a bed,” he said softly, his lips moving against hers. “Perhaps we should move there now to keep you warm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had had nothing to do with her being cold and they both knew it. But a bed sounded divine right now. Even if she was scared she was going to pass out as soon as she was in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands dropped away from her, gripping her hips to turn her toward the door, and she tensed as he leaned down to her ear. “Do you think you can make it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. No she didn’t but the amusement in his voice made her want to try. She took a step forward, away from him but his hands didn’t leave her. “I can do it, Lucifer. It’s not that-” Her voice gave out as heat suddenly flooded her when his lips touched her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught her as her legs gave out, a delighted purr filling her ears as she moaned out his name. Holding her as she trembled, he kissed her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shuddered as her body lit back up, ignoring how well used it already was. What was he doing?! How was he doing that?! “W-What-?” she stammered, trying to get the words out as fire raged through her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer smiled against her and she realised, with the third kiss, he’d been pressing them to his seal on her skin. “Can you feel it?” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you feel it, Cadence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she pushed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you feel me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he mean the burning sensation that was racing across her skin, reminding her of what it had felt like to have his hands on her? To have him buried so deeply inside her? “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More pleased humming and another kiss. “Good,” Lucifer said softly. “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grasped at his hands, clinging to him as her desire started to swell. “Please,” she moaned but she didn’t know what she was asking for. A reprieve or more, she had no idea nor how he’d take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her one more kiss before his lips brushed against her nape. He kissed a slow path across her shoulder and up her neck. His mouth was just shy of her ear, his breath making her shiver, before he murmured, “You are mine, Cadence. Only mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to focus on breathing but he was so close, her body still so sensitive from everything he had given her, and now the new sensations. “Lucifer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only mine,” he repeated, his voice thick and...proud?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to turn to him but he swept her off her feet suddenly. Grabbing his vest, she stared up at him and the words slipped out of her. “Only yours,” she agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a wicked smile but she could see the softness to it, the way his eyes had grown a little more tender at her agreement. “The night isn’t over yet, Cadence,” he told her, starting for the door, “and I want you until the dawn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have me for a lot longer than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused outside the study door and laughed quietly. “For now, I have you until the dawn,” he amended. “The first of </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes as he started walking. Yes. The first of many and she’d give him all of them if he wanted.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been an absolute labour of love. I started it in March and only recently found the will and time to finish it. It didn't help that near the end I realised I had to change the entire start of it which wound up splitting it into two parts because it was simply too big for one. I'm glad it is done and out in the world and I can move to other smutty pastures!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>